Lost Love
by Blitz12
Summary: After the second war ended, Kira and Lacus broke up because they are on opposite sides. Another person gets torn away from her love. Will these two find their true loves together? Alternate couples and it might contain OOCs.


Gundam seed Lost love

It had been days that Lacus was now appointed as a chairwoman of PLANT; she was doing her best to repair the damages that were done by the two previous chairmen in the past. Perhaps, it goes all well.

For Kira, he was still dealing with the fact that Lacus had broken up with him, but they already agreed that it was all for the best. For many days, Kira walks blindly in the streets of Orb blindly. He remembered that tragic day clearly.

Flashback

Kira was following Lacus into a room where they were supposed to have their "special" conversation.

Lacus asked Kira regarding the good news. "Hey Kira, I was voted as the chairwoman for PLANT, so you think that's great?" Kira answered, "Of course! That is wonderful, now we could really bring peace from both PLANT and Earth."

But Lacus had a sad look, "but you're staying in Orb right?" Kira replied that he was still staying in Orb to watch over Cagalli, but he still didn't get why Lacus looked sad. "Will we be again, I mean if we become opposite sides of another war then…" Tears began to pour from Lacus' eyes. Kira hugged her but it didn't comfort her at all, "I hope it doesn't come to that," the pink haired girl turned to face Kira. "I am sorry, I don't think our relationship will stand, I have my duties to PLANT and you have your duties in Orb. But we'll still be friends. Farewell Kira."

After a last goodbye from Lacus, Kira was left all alone by himself.

End flashback

Meanwhile…

One male voice was shouting. "Why did you come again! You're dead aren't you!" A shy female voice replied back, "No, but Shinn…"

"No! I already am in love with Luna. Go away!" The girl cried before leaving and shouted, "STELLAR HATES YOU!" The blonde ran out of the house, she wondered all this time. She asked herself, "Did Shinn even like Stellar?"

Stellar continued to run until she stopped by the beach. "I am alone. Nobody likes Stellar anymore." She continued to gaze at the water and continued weeping silently.

Kira clenched his fingers into a fist and mentally shouted at himself "Why Lacus? You loved me didn't you!" He paused by the beach, it was the only place that he felt calmness. He sat by himself and observed the landscape until his eyes met a blonde girl wearing a bluish dress sitting alone.

Kira, being the curious guy, walked over to sit beside the crying girl. "What's wrong?" Stellar faced him, "nobody likes Stellar, and everybody hates me." Kira felt Stellar crying on his chest. He hugged the stranger back, "No, that's not true, I like you. You seem very nice. Please stop crying." Slowly, Stellar began to stop crying.

The brunette decides to introduce himself, "My name is Kira Yamato, what's your name?" The girl looked straight at him (Kira blushed) "Name is Stellar,"

"Okay Stellar, you want to come home with me, I am pretty lonely, so having someone to talk with is fine. Is that okay with you?" Stellar smiled, "Yes! Stellar will come, Stellar like Kira."

Kira thought to himself, I know I heard that name before; he tried to remember his past battles.

Flashback

The Impulse and the Freedom were battling each other. The Impulse was furiously dealing damage to the Freedom. "You were the one that killed Stellar even when I tried to stop you!"

End flashback

The two went back to Kira's home (which was the orphans' home). The two had become friends and got along really well.

After a few days went by, Kira was already forgetting the sadness of Lacus departing. One day, Stellar stood facing Kira one day, she was nervous about something.

Kira noticed this and asked "Hello Stellar, are you okay, you don't look cheerful today."

Stellar knows that she has to say this, "Stellar got something to say but not sure if Kira will like what Stellar will say." "It's okay Stellar, say it."

"Kira, I love you." To top it off, she also gave Kira a kiss but she awaited the tragic results. Kira was shocked, but he had wanted to hear that for a long time since they had met on the beach.

"Stellar, I love you too. In fact, I love you more than anybody in the world. I have waited a long time to hear that." Kira walked over to the girl and gave Stellar a firm and passionate kiss.

"Thanks Kira, Stellar found somebody that she loves." Stellar returned the kiss and accepted the gift of love from Kira.

The End

I might do a part 2 for this. Sorry if I did bad. Romance is not really my thing.


End file.
